earth199999fandomcom-20200213-history
The Incredible Hulk
The Incredible Hulk is a 2008 superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character the Hulk. It is directed by Louis Leterrier and stars Edward Norton as Dr. Bruce Banner/the Hulk. It is not a sequel to Hulk (2003), but rather a reboot that establishes a new back-story where Banner became the Hulk as an unwitting pawn in a military scheme to reinvigorate the supersoldier program through gamma radiation. On the run, he attempts to cure himself of the Hulk before he is captured by General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross (William Hurt), but his worst fears are realized when power-hungry soldier Emil Blonsky (Tim Roth) becomes the Abomination. Liv Tyler also stars as Betty Ross, Banner's girlfriend and General Ross's daughter. Marvel Studios reacquired the rights to the character after the mixed reception to Hulk, and writer Zak Penn began work on a loose sequel that would be much closer to the comics and the television series. Norton rewrote the script after he signed on to star, which clarified the film's new back-story. Leterrier aimed to make the film realistic, giving a more frightening direction for the look of the monsters, while redesigning the Abomination from the comics' reptilian humanoid into a mutated monster with bony protrusions. Filming mostly took place in Toronto, Canada in 2007, where the production attempted to be environmentally friendly. The film outgrossed its predecessor and received generally positive reviews. Despite this positive reception Marvel chose to put off a possible sequel until after 2012's The Avengers. As of April 6, 2009, the film has grossed $263,427,551 in worldwide box office and it made $85,755,879 in home video sales, bringing its total film gross to $349,183,430. Sypnosis Scientist Bruce Banner is a government fugitive, looking for the cure of the condition that turns him into the Hulk. The United States Army, including General Thunderbolt Ross and operative Emil Blonsky pursue him, hoping to exploit Banner's power. After Blonsky is humiliated when the Hulk defeats him, Blonsy exposes himself to greater radiation then that of Banner and becomes the Abomination, thereby seeking to exact revenge aganist Banner in his quest for power. Wanting to save the love of his life, Dr. Betty Ross, Banner accepts the beast inside him as a hero and sets out to save the world from Blonsky. Plot General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross meets with Dr. Bruce Banner, the colleague and lover of his daughter Betty. He wants him to revive a World War II-era military supersoldier, but tells Banner the goal of the experiment is to make human beings immune to gamma radiation. The experiment fails, transforming Banner into the monstrous Hulk, and injuring Betty and Ross. Now a fugitive from the United States Army, Banner has been on the run for five years. As the film opens, Banner works at a soda bottling factory in Rocinha while searching for a cure for his condition (through analyzing the properties of certain rare Amazonian plants and herbs) with the help of a colleague on the Internet, known only as "Mr. Blue", and to whom he is known as "Mr. Green". He is also learning meditative breathing techniques from a martial arts expert, to help regulate his pulse rate and keep his anger under control, and has not transformed in 158 days. After Banner cuts his finger, a drop of his blood ends up in one of the bottles, and is eventually ingested by an ill-fated consumer in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. This accident points Ross to Banner's location using S.H.I.E.L.D. and he sends a team, led by Russian-born British special ops expert Emil Blonsky, to capture him. Banner escapes by transforming into the Hulk and defeating every member of the military team. After Ross explains how Banner first became the Hulk, a vengeful Blonsky agrees to be injected with a small amount of a new Super Soldier Serum, which gives him enhanced strength, speed, agility, reflexes, endurance and healing. Meanwhile, Banner returns to Culver University in Virginia and reunites with Betty, who is dating psychiatrist Leonard Samson. On the day he decides to leave, Ross and Blonsky's forces attack Banner at Culver University to draw out the Hulk, having been tipped off by the suspicious Samson. The Hulk wins the battle, putting Blonsky in the hospital despite his recent "upgrade", and flees with Betty. After he calms down, Banner and Betty go on the run. After several stops, Banner again makes contact with "Mr. Blue", who urges them to travel to New York City to meet him. He turns out to be cellular biologist Dr. Samuel Sterns, a college professor. They learn that Sterns has developed a possible antidote that may cure Banner's condition, or merely reverse each individual transformation. After a successful test, Sterns reveals that he has synthesized Banner's blood sample (which he sent from Brazil) into a large supply with the intention of using it to bring humans to the next evolutionary level. Appalled by what Sterns had done and fearful of the Hulk's power falling into the wrong hands, Banner attempts to convince Sterns to destroy the blood supply, but he is attacked by Ross' forces and taken into custody with Betty. While Sterns is interrogated by a female soldier about his work, Blonsky strikes her down and demands that Sterns inject him with Banner's blood sample, as he covets the awesome power of the Hulk. Sterns warns that the combination of the supersoldier formula (which Blonsky has overdosed on, slightly deforming his skeleton) and a gamma treatment would be an unpredictable combination that could turn him into an "abomination". Unconcerned, Blonsky forces Sterns to administer the gamma charge, and he mutates into a hideous monster, with strength and power that surpasses that of the Hulk, but retaining Blonsky's intelligence and personality. He knocks Sterns aside and escapes, rampaging through Harlem to draw the Hulk out. At the lab, an irradiated sample of Banner's blood-derivative drips into an open wound on Sterns' temple, causing his cranium to mutate and expand, much to his delight. Banner, realizing that the Hulk is the only one who can stop the monster, convinces General Ross to release him. He falls from Ross' helicopter as it hovers over the city, hoping the fall will trigger a transformation. As he falls towards the ground, Banner panics, finally triggering the transformation. Banner's plan succeeds, and after a long and brutal battle throughout Harlem, the Hulk defeats Blonsky by nearly strangling him to death with a huge chain, relenting his grip only after Betty's plea. After having a small, peaceful moment with Betty, the Hulk flees. Thirty-one days later, Banner is in Bella Coola, British Columbia. Instead of trying to suppress his transformations, he is attempting to initiate them in a controlled manner. As his eyes turn green a grin appears on his face. Meanwhile, General Ross is drinking in a bar when he is approached by industrialist Tony Stark, who casually reveals that a "team" is being put together. Cast *Edward Norton as Dr. Bruce Banner / Hulk **Lou Ferringo as Voice of the Hulk *Liv Tyler as Elizabeth Ross *William Hurt as General "Thunderbolt" Ross *Tim Roth as Emil Blonsky / Abomination *Tim Blake Nelson as Samuel Sterns *Ty Burrell as Leonard Samson *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark *Paul Soles as Stanley Planets *Earth Locations Countries *United States of America *Brazil *Canada *Guatemala Places *New York City *Rio de Janeiro *Bella Coola *Virginia Other *Culver University *Drinks Factory *Elizabeth Ross' House *Grayburn College Vehicles Organizations *United States Armed Forces *S.H.I.E.L.D. *Stark Industries Quotes Trivia External Links Trivia *The Incredible Hulk is set in 2011, 5 years after Bruce Banner first transformed into the Hulk in 2006. This leads into The Avengers which is released and most likely set in 2012. *Elizabeth Ross was 28 when Bruce Banner first turned into the Hulk, making her 33 in the film. *Bill Bixby, who played Bruce Banner in the tv series The Incredible Hulk, appears on the TV Bruce Banner is watching whilst in Brazil *Although this film is a reboot it could also be considered a spiritual sequel to Hulk (2003) because it starts off in South-America where the last film ended. However since the Opening Credits rewrites the history of the previous film It's understandable to call it a Spiritual Sequel instead of just a reboot. *During the end of the deleted scene when Banner goes to the Arctic to kill himself, during the avalanche Captain America is visible. *Zak Penn wrote three orginal drafts of the film's script. Edward Norton revised Zak's final script, seeing as Norton is a screenwriter, too. Ultimately, the Writers Guild of America (WGA) gave sole credit to Penn. Category:Feature films Category:Hulk